


Lost and Found

by Ktikkanen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Gen, Guns, Rituals, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktikkanen/pseuds/Ktikkanen
Summary: Molly is being pursued by many different types of monsters and Sam and Dean come to her aid.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Lost and Found

She pulled up to a stop sign on a dark county road, only to have her car surrounded by several people staring at her. As she looked around in a panic, trying to figure out how to get away from them before they tried to get her. Out of nowhere came two guys and within seconds there was a full-on brawl and right in front of her eyes the two guys cut off the head of not one but two of the people that had surrounded her car. She screamed and caught the attention of one of the guys that had apparently came to her rescue, he gave her a small smile, but it did help reassured her that she was going to be ok. 

It didn’t take long for the two guys to behead all of the original group, the guy that smile at her started to walk over to her side of the car, but she jumped out before he made it there. “Oh my god, what the hell was that?” “Vampires” He said like it was no big deal. “Vampires, seriously? And you just chopped off their heads like it was nothing.” “Well, you see, this is kind of what we do. My name is Dean and that guy over there is my brother Sam.” Before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam started to walk over to them after he spend a minute making sure that they killed all the vampires. “Hi, I am Sam” He said quietly as he held out his hand to shake hers. “Hi, I am Molly.” She said as she shook his hand. Dean gave Sam a sideways glance that she couldn’t quite figure out. “Heading home?” Dean asked as one of his eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, I live just over that hill. I have lived her a long time and I have never seen anything like those guys before” Molly said as she looked around at all the dead people at their feet. “I think we should follow you home, to make sure that it is safe for you and your family.” Dean said as that small smile crossed his lips again. “Are you saying there could be more of them? “Yeah”

The boys jumped into their 1967 Impala and Molly got back in her Jeep and they followed her the quarter mile down the road. Dean looked at Sam and said, “I saw her first, she’s mine.” You can’t call dibs on people, Dean.” “I can, I will, and I did!” Dean said with a huge grin on his face. When they got to Molly’s house Dean told her to stay put and they would walk around and check it out to make sure that there were no more monsters. She reluctantly did what he told her to. “All clear” Sam said as he was back toward Molly. “Same from this side” Dean yelled as he came back around the house. Molly walked between them slightly rubbing Sam’s arm as she walked by. Sam shot Dean a quick sideways glance to see if he noticed but of course he didn’t because he was too busy staring at Molly. 

The boys followed her inside and took a quick look around. “Everything looks fine here.” Sam said. “Except, the place looks a little empty, you live here alone?” “Yep, I came her to get away from everyone and everything for a couple weeks, that was three years ago and well I’m still here. Molly said laughing. They all just stood there for a few minutes, Molly was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened when she heard one of their stomach’s growls, and before she could stop it, she giggled and then of course her face flashed bright red, she hates the way she sounds when she giggles like a schoolgirl. “Sounds like you boys could use some dinner. There is an amazing burger joint about 5 miles down the road, I’ll buy if you fly.” She said looking at Dean. “Burger’s hell yeah!” Molly handed Dean a hundred-dollar bill, told him that should be more then enough for three dinners, told him to put what was left into his gas tank as a thanks for saving her life.” “Saving people, hunting things, it’s the family business” Dean said as he asked for directions. She gave him the directions told him to get her want ever he gets and then just as they were getting ready to leave, she looked up at them and shyly asked, “Can Sam please stay with me, I am not sure I am ready to be alone quite yet?” “Yeah, that fine, I will stay. Dean you run and grab food and me and Molly will wait here, call if you need me.” Dean looked a little concerned, but he agreed and left. 

Molly made her way over to the couch, and sat down and stared at Sam, “so tell me when did vampires become a real thing?” “Always, they have always existed as far as I know. They aren’t the only ones either, demons, werewolves, shapeshifters, even angels are real.” Molly looked lost in thought, looked scared almost. “Don’t worry, we will protect you.” Sam said gently as he sat down next to her. “I hope so, because now I am not starting to wonder if the strange howls I heard last night was something other than a coyote.” All the sudden there was a loud noise from the back door “fuck, what the hell was that?” “I’m not sure” Sam said, “stay here.” Before she could answer he was running toward the door. He drew his gun in a swift motion and then slowly opened the door. Outside the door stood a man, someone Molly didn’t recognize. It only took a second for her to realize that couldn’t be a normal man, is eyes are too black. Sam dropped his gun and shoved the man at the same time, after throwing a few punches and taking a couple in return Sam grabs a blade out of his pocket and slams it into the guy’s throat! His eyes, nose, mouth and maybe even his whole face glows a bright orange and then when Sam withdraws the blade, the man drops to the floor dead. “What the fuck was that?” Molly almost screamed. “That was a demon. What the hell is going on here? Do you live in some sort of supernatural hot spot?” Sam almost looked surprised. “First vampires, and now demons” Sam paused long enough to notice that Molly looked completely freaked out. “You said you have lived her a long time, have you ever seen anything like this before?” “I have lived her like three years, but yeah my house has been broken into a couple times, but I just assumed it was because I live in county and it dark and quiet, never did I expect it was monsters!” Molly is crying now, almost uncontrollably. Sam rushes over and wraps his arms around her, being that he stands almost a foot taller than her he seems to just engulf her. Just as she is starting to calm down some, Dean comes through the door with dinner. He looks over at Sam confused and even a little jealous. “What the hell happen?” Dean asked as he looked around at some broken shelves in the kitchen. “A demon bust through the back door like he was looking for someone or something.” Sam said to Dean as he was still hugging Molly. He too looked a little confused. 

Sam led Molly to the kitchen table where they all sat and ate dinner, well Dean and Sam ate but Molly just sort of picked at her dinner. During dinner Dean asked Sam if he gave her the talk and he said, “I started too but we were interrupted by that demon at the back door.” “Why all the sudden are you being attacked, Molly? Have you recently had someone close to you pass away?” “Not that I know of, I don’t have much family left and what I do I have I don’t speak to.” “If you don’t mind Sam and I would like to stay here for the night, to keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing else comes after you.” Dean said with a look of deep concern on his face. Molly started to wonder what his game was, why did he always have that sly little smile or that look in his eye that made her feel like he wanted something from her; but she decided she would rather have some guys who has the hots for her stay the night rather than be attacked by monsters while alone. “Yeah, that is fine with me. I have a guest room down the hall, one of you could sleep there and the couch does pull out.” Dean told Sam to head to the guest room and get some sleep and he will take the sofa. Sam argued with his brother for a short time but of course Dean won, which Molly got the idea that that was a common occurrence. Sam allowed Molly to show him the guest room while Dean wondered the house looking for anything that could have caused all the monsters to want Molly all the sudden. He looked at all her knick-knacks and antique items on the shelves thinking maybe it could be a cursed object. 

Molly showed Sam the guest room “sorry for the dust, I don’t get many visitors” “It’s fine really, Molly I’m just glad to have a soft bed to sleep in tonight and not the back seat of the Impala.” “You guys sleep in the car a lot?” “Yeah, sometimes when we are away from home and too far to a hotel we just park somewhere and catch a nap. We typically don’t sleep much anyways so it fine.” She gave him an extra blanket and some towels in case he wanted to take a shower. She also brought Dean a couple blankets and pillows and a couple of towels, “there is a bathroom down the hall, if you’d like shower. There is also a little food in the fridge and cupboards please help yourself.” “Thanks, I am hoping that by morning we will have this figured out and be out of your hair.” “I kind of like having you guys here” she said quietly while looking at her feet, she was super embarrassed to admit that she was tired of being alone.   
Molly heard the shower running while she and Dean stood in the kitchen drinking beer while talking trying to figure out why all this was happening. “Will you excuse me for a second?” Molly said then took off down the hallway toward her bedroom. While she was walking down the short hallway, she was giving herself a pep talk, and telling her just do it, just go for it. When she got close to her bedroom she stopped and opened the bathroom door, finding Sam standing there completely naked while using the towel to dry his beautiful hair. “Shit” Sam jumped as Molly came through the door. “Oh, I am so sorry” Molly said, face bright red “I’m not use to have visitors.” “I-it’s fine, you just scared me. I would hate to have to fight a vampire in my birthday suite” Sam said with a grin on his face, while holding his towel over his lower body. Molly took a step closer to Sam, he tried to step back but ended up against the sink. She ran her fingers across his bare muscley chest “don’t forget, I am right next door if you get lonely during the night.” She turned on her heels and walked back down the hallway to where Dean was standing. “I thought I heard some commotion back there, everything okay?” “Yeah, fine, I didn’t realize that Sam was in the shower and I walked on him.” Dean laughter out loud and it was such an amazing laugh. She loved hearing it, she didn’t imagine the boys laughed much. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I called a friend and asked him to join us for the night. He doesn’t sleep much so I thought he could help keep watch while we slept.” Before she could even think about responding a man appeared out of thin air. Molly freaked out and ran down the hall and literally ran right into Sam and he was heading to the kitchen. “Molly Molly what in the world, are you okay? What happen?” “Well a-a-a man appeared out of nowhere in my kitchen, what the hell is happening here?” Sam got this heavenly smile on his face and asked, “was he in a trench coat?” ” yeah” “That is just our friend, Cas. Dean must have called him to come and help us.” Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but he was unsure of himself. “What?” Molly asked. “He’s an angel” “Nope, nope, nope, this is ridiculous, nope” and she took off in a full on run out the back door. “Dean!!” Sam screamed. “What the hell is wrong with you, why would call Cas knowing he’s just going to pop in like he always does, knowing that Molly is already freaked out, don’t you ever think!” Sam bust out the back door. “Sammy where are you going?” “Molly ran outside” Sam screamed as he ran out the door. Dean and Cas followed Sam out the door and wandered around the yard, yelling for Molly. Cas found her in her sitting in her Jeep “Sam, Dean, I found her.” They ran up to her car, but the doors were locked. “Molly let us in” said Sam “Molly it’s not safe out here, please come into the house.” Dean tried his best to use the puppy dog look that works for well for his brother. “No, I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but I never had any problems with vampires, demons, angels, or death until you two came along.” She was crying now, overwhelmed with so many emotions. Cas who didn’t really understand that she was upset partly because of him, zapped himself inside her car into the passenger seat. “Please don’t scream.” Cas said. “My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord. Dean said you were having some monster problems so they were going to stay here tonight and since I don’t sleep, he thought I could keep watch during the night.” He paused and looked at her, make sure she wasn’t going to entirely lose her mind. “Please don’t be mad at him, he was only thinking about what was best for you.” “I am not mad; I am freaked the fuck out! Like where are all these monsters coming from and why me?” “That I am not sure of, but I can tell you that you are in great hands, by letting these guys stay here and help you.” Sam and Dean were both a little concerned, they both know how Cas can be. “What do you think he’s saying?” Asked Sam. “I don’t know” said Dean “but it looks like she’s starting to calm down.” They watched as Molly eyed Cas like he was out of his mind, but she nodded her head and got out of the car. Looking over at Sam and Dean, but more at Sam, “I am sorry I acted like a complete spaz.” “It’s all good, Sammy here can be such a spaz too,” Dean said as he elbowed Sam in the stomach. They all started back into the house Dean leading the way with Molly and Sam in the middle and Cas trailing behind. Out of nowhere a man had his arm around Cas neck, Cas flipped him over and threw him on the ground. Dean jumped around at the noise. “Bring her inside! Sam, keep her safe!” Dean yelled. Molly ran toward the door with Sam running right behind her with his hand on her lower back the whole time. Sam slammed the door. “Do you have any spray paint?” “In the closet in the guest room. Sam ran in there and came back and drew a devil’s trap just inside both doors. When Molly looked at him like he was crazy he explained that demons could not pass through a devil’s trap so if they get in that would be as far as they could go. Outside there was a ton of noise and yelling and finally some glowing lights that Molly recognized from earlier from when Sam killed the demon at her back door. 

Dean and Cas came inside and looked so tired. “Why don’t you guys have a beer and relax in the living room, I need a shower and a second to breath.” Molly walked off before anyone could object. “Took you guys a long time outside, what happen?” “The demon claims Molly has something they want but he wouldn’t tell me what. Just that it was something all demons want.” Dean explained to Sam. They talked a while about what it could be but when they couldn’t figure it out Sam said he would just talk to Molly about it, see if there was something she got or bought recently that could be what they want. Sam said he was going to go check on Molly. “Oh yeah, she walked in and saw little Sammy, so you feel you need to sneak a peek too?” “Go to Hell, bitch!” Sam said looking a little embarrassed. Laughing Dean replied “jerk.”

As Sam walked down the hallway, he was thinking so hard about what Molly could have the demons want that he barely noticed the bathroom door opening, but he sure as hell noticed Molly coming out in just her bath robe, with her red hair down and so sexy. He was staring and couldn’t help it. “Sam? Everything okay? “Oh yeah, sorry I just, I just got so caught up in your beauty that I couldn’t think for a minute. Molly blushed so hard, that she could feel her whole body get hot. “You need to get away from the monsters and start hanging out with humans if you think I am beautiful. You might want to get your eyes checked.” She quickly turned on her heels and walked into her bedroom. Sam followed her without even thinking about it. “You really have been out here alone too long.” Sam reached over and scooped her up like she was nothing and pulled her in close to him and kissed her hard and passionately. She kissed him back and just sank into his body like a puzzle piece falling into place. She could hardly breath when he stopped, she felt a little sad as he walked toward the door but instead of walking though it, he closed it. When he turned around, she could see the passion in his eyes, and it made her want him even more. She reached over and pulled his shirt up over his head. Damn, was he not the sexiest man she has ever seen in her life. Sam laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her and hovered above her and he kissed her again. She reached up and pulled him down closer to her and ran her hand through his hair. He grasped at her robe with one hand and ripped it open and started caressing her breasts with his tongue. She threw her head back and let out a moan. Sam slipped out of his pants and they spend the next couple hours having some of the best sex that either of them had ever had. 

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas silently searched the rest of house looking for what every monster in a fifty-mile radius seem to want. They concluded that it must be in Molly’s bedroom. After a couple hours Dean heard the bedroom door. Sam came walking into the living room. “Wow Sammy that must be a personal best for you!” “Shut up” Sam said in a playful tone. “Since you keep our host busy for so long, we got bored and searched the house. Only place left is Molly’s bedroom and trust me I wasn’t about to go in there!” Dean said with a huge grin on his face. “I have a better idea, instead of looking all over for something we aren’t sure what we are looking for, why don’t we ask the source?” Dean and Cas understand immediately, Cas went out to the car to get a few things and Dean set up a spot on the kitchen table. Dean set up the candles that Cas handed him and added all the ingredients to the bowl and then as cut his hand as he said “"Et ad congregandum / Eos coram me" after this blood dripped in the bowl Sam light a match and threw it in the bowl while Cas healed Deans hand. “Hello boys” “Crowley” Dean almost spit out. “Why such hatred Squirrel?” “Your demons keep attacking a friend, what do you want from her?” “Why should I help you?” “First off, so we don’t kill you, also we will stop killing your people.” Just as Dean stopped talking Molly came around the counter. “That’s it I’m selling the house and running away. If I just keep moving no one will find me and I won’t have to worry about shit like this happening in my KITCHEN!” She was yelling but the time she finished. “Molly wait” Sam took off toward her “Aww Moose has a new play toy” “Shut up” Both Dean and Cas said in unison. “Looks like you’re rubbing off on your boyfriend huh Dean?” Dean rolled his eyes “Speak” “Well you see Moose’s new play toy over there recently purchased a very dangerous piece of equipment, dangerous for my kind, anyways. If I remember correctly, it came in a box of crap she purchased at an antique auction. As long as it is in her possession, she will be on everyone’s hit list.” Cas and Dean looked at each other for a split second trying to think of what it could be, by they time they looked back toward Crowley he was gone.   
“Molly, did you recently purchase a box of stuff at an auction?” Sam asked gently because he felt she really was at her breaking point. “Yes, why?” “Well apparently the thing all the monsters are looking for in there.” “What it’s just a bunch of crap, I only wanted it for the old gun that was in it. They said it was broken, I didn’t really care I just wanted to hang it on the wall, I loved the way it looked.” Can I see the box? Is everything still in there?” “Yeah” She said as she reached under her bed and pulled out the box. “DEAN! CAS!” Sam yelled, almost scared Molly. They hurried into her room. “Look!” “Son of a bitch!” Dean said and they all just stared at the box. Molly leaned into Sam “What is it?” “The Colt” Dean said almost breathless. “The Colt?” Molly asked. “You see this gun here can kill just about everything that roams this world and well several other worlds.” Sam said and with a quick shake of his head, she didn’t even ask any questions. “We need to take this back to the bunker; we need to get this to a safe place.” Dean said looking at Molly. “Fine take it, if it will get these things off my back take whatever you want.” Dean picked it up and got a twinkle in his eye, “Hello sweetheart, how have you been?” He caressed it as he put it in his pocket. “We need to get back to the bunker Sammy.” “I know” Dean walked out but Sam stayed next to Molly. “How long before they know it’s gone?” “I really don’t know. Hopefully not that long.” “Don’t leave me Sam, I don’t know if I can deal with these things alone.” “Come with us then, come back to the bunker, our house, and stay with us until you are safe.” “How will Dean and Cas feel about that?” “It doesn’t matter, pack a bag.” The sternness in Sam voice was sexy and turned her on. She stood up walked up to Sam who was still sitting on the bed, she kind of nudged at Sam’s legs and he opened them so she could stand between his legs. He laid his head on her stomach, “You will be fine, I will protect you; I promise.” “She stood there for a second before walking away to pack a bag. Sam walked away. She had no idea how long she would be gone so she really didn’t know what to pack. As she stood thinking about it, she could hear Dean and Sam yelling in the kitchen. “No, way Sam this isn’t a good idea, she doesn’t fit into our lives.” “We can’t just leave her here Dean, she’s been through so much and I don’t think it safe yet.” “Safe? Really? You think being in our lives is safer for her?” “Yes, yes I do; being with us means she has three people constantly looking out for her.” “Sam listen to what you are saying, being with us is never safe no matter what! Maybe we could drop her off at Jodi’s? There she would have Jodi and the girls looking out for her. “Is Jodi’s really any safer Dean? You know the life of any hunter isn’t any safer than ours.” “Fine, fine whatever, I will pack the car, be ready in ten.” Dean walked out and slammed the door. “Cas help me out here, you really think this is the wrong way to handle this?” “I think that this is not the only thing Dean is thinking about.” Before Sam could ask what he was talking about, he was gone. “Damnit Cas!”


End file.
